une différente goutte-suite
by ShikiRenASUWA
Summary: Je reprend la suite d'un OS de Husk of Yaoi avec son autorisation bien évidement. N'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis!
1. Chapter 1

BIP BIP BIP

Le réveil sorti le jeune homme de son profond sommeil. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tendit laborieusement son bras vers le son qui agressé durement son cerveau encore endormi. Il bâilla largement tous en étirant ces bras au dessus de sa tête. Il passa une main distraite dans ces cheveux en essayant de remettre ces idées en ordre et de ce rappeler les détails de son rêve.

Il lui semblait que son rêve ce passé sous la pluie. Il crut se souvenirs d'une masse de couleur… mais plus il essayer de ce souvenir plus sa conscience semblait effacer son rêve.

Il poussa un profond soupire avant de sortir de son lit. Il sortit de sa chambre pour ce rendre dans la cuisine. Il ne prit même pas la peine de prononcer le moindre mot sachant très bien que seul le silence lui répondrait. Effectivement, sur la table du salon ce trouver un petit mot accompagner d'une enveloppe. Il prit le papier en main et lu :

_Nous sommes partie pour une durée de plus ou moins 1 semaine dans la préfecture de Hiroshima pour le travail. _

_Tu trouveras dans l'enveloppe de quoi acheter de quoi manger. Ne fais pas de bêtises. _

Il froissa le bout de papier avant de se diriger dans la cuisine. Il jeta ce qu'il avait dans sa mains a la poubelle et entrepris de ce préparer de quoi petit déjeuner. Une fois cela fait, il remonta dans sa chambre pour attraper son nouvel uniforme. Il se dirigea ensuite dans sa salle de bain afin de se préparer. Une fois sa douche prise, il se posta devant son miroir. Son reflet lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune adolescent dont la carrure semblait s'être récemment développer. Ces cheveux nouvellement teint lui retombaient sur le visage. Ces yeux d'un rouge de feu laissé entrevoir l'excitation que lui procurer la rentrée des classes dans son nouveau lycée.

En effet, le jeune Kirishima Eiijiro allait faire sa rentrée dans le plus grand établissement pour futur héro de tout le Japon : Yuei !

Bien qu'il c'était demander comment il avait réussit a rentré dans ce prestigieux établissement, l'excitation que cette nouvelle avait suscité en lui avait rapidement balayé ces incertitudes.

Une fois prêt, il récupéra dans l'enveloppe, qui ce trouver encore sur la table du salon, de quoi ce prendre quelque chose à manger pour ce midi et sortie de son appartement en lançant un faible « j'y vais » qui fut accueilli par un silence qui semblait avoir engloutit toute chaleur.


	2. Chapter 2

Une fois le pas de ma porte franchis, je verrouille mon appartement avant de me diriger vers mon arrêt de bus. Je mis mon casque et écoutais ma musique le temps que ce dernier arrive ainsi que le temps du trajet. Une fois le bus arrivé au bon arrêt, je coupai ma musique et rangea mon casque dans mon sac avant de me diriger d'un pas décidé vers le grand portail de Yuei. J'hésitai moins d'une demi-seconde avant de le franchir. C'est à ce moment-là que je le vis. Un jeune garçon avec un grand sac jaune et une touffe de cheveux vert. _**Vert**_. Le même vert que ce jour là. Il venait de trébucher et s'était étaler par terre. Il se releva précipitamment en époussetant son uniforme. J'esquissais un petit sourire avant de poursuivre ma route vers le tableau où se trouvait la répartition des classes. Je cherchai le mien quelque seconde avant de le trouver sous l'entête de la classe 1A. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur le plan de l'établissement avant de me diriger vers ma nouvelle classe. Je m'arrêtai sur le pas de la porte, pris une grande inspiration avant de l'ouvrir avec un grand sourire.

Une jeune fille avec des cheveux brun et des pommettes toute rose se précipita alors vers moi et me dis, un grand sourire sur les lèvres :

« -Salut ! Moi c'est Uraraka Ochako ! Enchanté !

\- Hey ! Moi c'est Kirishima Eiijiro !, lui répondit-je en lui rendant son sourire »

Un jeune homme avec des cheveux bleus et des lunettes carrées s'avança vers nous et nous dit, avec de grand geste de bras :

« - Bonjour chers camarades, je suis Lida Tenya. Enchanté. Par contre il serait préférable de baisser d'un ton. Il ne faudrait pas déranger les autres. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Uraraka qui me le rendit avant de pouffer avec elle. On aurait dit un robot chargé du maintien de l'ordre. Je fini par me présenter auprès de lui. Le temps que la cloche sonne, je fis la connaissance du reste de mes nouveaux camarades. Je sentais que j'allais bien m'entendre avec un certain Kaminari Denki et j'ai également pu retrouver Mina.

Il y avait également un garçon du nom de Bakugo Katsuki. Bien qu'il semble avoir un caractère des plus explosifs, il m'a quand même balancé une de ses explosions à la figure quand j'ai essayé de faire connaissance, je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec lui. Il est la définition même de la virilité, de ce que j'aspire à être.

Alors que je regarder qui se trouvait dans notre salle, je repérai la tête verte qui était tombé devant le portail. Ochako se dirigea vers lui, suivit peu de temps après par le robot, Iida si je ne me trompe pas. Malheureusement pour moi, je me trouvai un peu trop loin pour entendre leur conversation. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bakugo grimacer comme jamais. Je m'approchai de lui et lui demandai :

« - Hey Bakugo, ça va ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

Ta gueule ! Ça te regarde pas tête d'ortie !

Tu le connais ce mec ? »

Lui demandai-je en ignorant ses insultes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me répondre, un gnocchi géant fit sursauter le trio qui se trouvait toujours devant la porte de la classe.

« Fermez-là bande de sales gamins. Allez à vos places et plus vite que ça. Déjà que j'ai la flemme de vous faire cours, ne me faites pas perdre mon temps plus que ça. »

Il nous lança un regard noir, nous incitant à nous exécuter sans tergiverser.

…..

Y a pas à dire, Yuei est réellement une école hors du commun. Et mes camarades ont tous un alter hors norme. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, Bakugo est un mec, un vrai. Et sont alter est vraiment surpuissant. Todoroki Shoto semble également très fort mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire connaissance avec lui. Même le petit vert semble en avoir un imbattable. En parlant de lui, il m'intrigue énormément. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que nous pourrions bien nous entendre. Il semblerait que Bakugo le connaisse bien plus qu'il n'y parait. Je n'aurais qu'à aller lui demander deux trois petites informations demain en cours.

Une fois rentré chez moi, je pris une douche, mangeai rapidement avant de partir me coucher, le visage du petit buisson dans mes pensées.


	3. chapitre 3

Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps que la rentrée était passé et je m'étais fait un petit groupe d'amis avec qui je passer la plus part de mon temps. Dans ce groupe se trouver bien évidemment Mina, toujours là pour moi et pour m'être l'ambiance Denki, que toute la classe surnommé pikachu à cause de son alter, Sero, qui avait toujours un immense sourire aux lèvres quel que soit la situation et enfin Katsuki et son caractère explosif. Les cours me semblaient relativement mornes. Bien évidemment les cours avec All Might était loin de l'être mais depuis l'attaque de USJ, c'est derniers avaient était de moins en moins régulier.

Quand je fermais les yeux, je pouvais encore revoir les images défilées dans ma tête. Je ressentais encore l'angoisse m'envahir à la vue de la petite touffe verte fonçant sur les ennemis. Et le pire dans tout cela était que je ne savais pas pour quelles raisons ce sentiment vibrait dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. Heureusement, tout le monde s'en était sortie sans égratignures mis à part Midoriya, qui n'était que légèrement blessé, et All Might qui avait subi le plus de dégâts. Suite à cela, une grande partie des vilains avaient réussi à s'échapper. Nous n'avions plus entendu parler d'eux depuis.

Un mois s'était écoulé après cet évènement et la larve humaine nous avait annoncé que le championnat sportif de Yuei serait maintenu. Cette nouvelle nous avait plus que motivé et réjouie. Nous nous étions donc surpassé afin de nous faire repérer par le plus de héros possible, afin de pouvoir recevoir des propositions de stages qui se sont effectuées peu de temps après.

Durant le tournoi, je me suis grandement rapproché de Tetsutetsu, un élève de la classe B qui possède un alter similaire au mien. Nous avons découvert que nous avions énormément de point communs. Juste avant le début du tournoi, Todoroki a défié Midoriya. Plus tard, durant la pause de midi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les espionner. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais il me semblais qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus et qu'ils parlaient de quelque chose de personnel. Quand je vis cela, j'avais ressentis comme un pincement au cœur sans en connaître la raison.

Au final, ce fut Bakugo qui remporta le tournoi. Midoriya avait effectué un splendide combat contre Todoroki. J'avais pu voir l'étendu de sa puissance et de sa force de caractère. Quant à moi, je m'étais fait éliminer par mon ami explosif.

Suite à cela, la relation entre Todoroki et Midoriya semblait être devenu beaucoup plus intime ce qui, à ma plus grande perplexité, me renfrognait. Bakugo ne cessait pas de m'insulter à cause de mon comportement de plus en plus renfermé et de moins en moins joyeux. C'était lors d'une conversation avec lui, alors qu'il m'avait sauvagement traîné sur le toit de l'établissement, qu'il m'avait confronté avec mes problèmes.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Alors que la sonnerie annonçant la pause déjeuner retentissait, je jetai un regard vers Midoriya et aperçut Todoroki se lever précipitamment vers sa place. Le petit buisson, en l'apercevant, lui adressa un grand sourire et commença immédiatement la conversation. Bien que Todoroki se trouver dos à moi, je pus apercevoir de légères rougeurs s'étendre sur ses joues. Cette vision fit monter en moi un sentiment qui m'était jusque-là inconnu et que je ne connaissais pas. Je poussai un profond soupir qui n'échappa pas à Bakugo. Il suivit mon regard et fronçât les sourcils. Il claqua sa langue avec son palais et m'agrippa fortement le bras en me traînant derrière lui. Je ne pus que le suivre face à son comportement des plus étranges. Une fois arrivé en haut des escaliers menant au toit, il donna un grand coup dans la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas en allant cogner contre le mur. Il me jeta au sol et referma violemment la porte. Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre nous. Ce fut Bakugo qui le rompu en poussant un soupire en me disant :

_« Oye Tête d'ortie ! Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? Depuis la fin du tournoi tu réagis bizarrement !_

_\- Bah ça alors ! Le grand Bakugo Katsuki s'inquiéterait pour moi ? »_, Lui dis-je en ricanant

Il fit une petite explosion dans le creux de sa main tout en me menaçant du regard.

_« C'est bon ! Calme-toi ! Je plaisantais !_

_\- Alors réponds-moi !_

_\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis comme d'habitude._

_\- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu ne fais que soupirer à longueur de temps ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder Double Face en le fusillant du regard ! Alors dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait ! »_

Je haussais les sourcils, surprit qu'il ait remarqué cela. Je retins un nouveau soupire avant de tout lui expliquer. Bien qu'il ne me regardait pas, il m'écoutait attentivement et sans m'interrompre. Une fois mon monologue terminé, il regarda au loin un petit moment avant de me dire, sans me regarder :

_« Il ne faut pas te prendre la tête avec ça. Deku est le genre de personnes à vite se lier aux autres. Il a la manie de toujours se mêler des affaires de tout le monde même quand on n'a rien demandé. À tous les coups, il s'est encore mêlé des affaires de Double Face et ce dernier, étant complètement simplet, s'est senti important et s'est donc rapproché de lui. Va voir Deku, parles-lui et tu verras qu'il réagira exactement pareil avec toi. Deku n'est pas le genre de personnes à laisser quelqu'un seul ou tranquille avec ses problèmes. Il veut absolument aider tout le monde. »_

Suite à sa tirade, je le regardai avec les yeux ronds. C'était la première fois que Bakugo parlait de cette façon. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait ainsi de quelqu'un.

_« Hmmm... Dit moi Bakugo... Tu ne regretterais pas, par hasard, le temps où tu étais... proche de Midoriya ? »_

Il me lança un regard qui se voulait sanglant mais je pus discerner au fond de ses pupilles une lueur de tristesse. Il soupira tristement avant de baisser le regard en me disant :

_« Je ne dirais pas que je regrette cette époque, mais plutôt que je regrette mon attitude... Je l'ai blessé et je le regrette. J'ai été idiot et immature. J'ai laissé mon ego prendre le dessus et dicter mon comportement. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. »_

Bakugo m'ayant déjà raconté ce qu'il avait fait à l'époque, je compris immédiatement de quoi il parlait. Cependant, une question me trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il lui avait raconté son passé commun avec le petit vert.

_« Mais... Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça à l'époque ? », _Lui demandais-je prudemment.

Il garda le silence un instant avant de me répondre, d'une voix basse, qui ne lui ressemblait en rien et qui laissez transparaître son malaise.

_« Quand nous étions petits, nous voulions tous les deux être le numéro 1 des super héros... Quand mon alter s'est déclaré, j'étais le plus heureux des petits garçons... je pouvais devenir le meilleur des héros avec Deku... mais quelques temps plus tard, il est arrivé à l'école le visage fermé et les yeux rouges... Quand nous lui avons demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas, il nous a dit qu'il ne possédait pas et ne pourrait jamais avoir d'alter. Le voir comme ça, sans ce sourire qui envahissait une bonne partie de son visage me faisait mal... Cette vison m'était insupportable. Alors, pour le réveiller, pour qu'il se reprenne, j'ai commencé à me moquer de lui... puis arriver au collège, alors qu'il continuait à vouloir être un super héros alors qu'il n'avait pas d'alter, j'ai eu... peur... Peur qu'il se blesse en continuant à courir après un rêve qui était devenu irréalisable. Alors... Je me suis mis à être plus violent... Plus froid... Mais nos autres camarades se sont mis à le harceler, pensant que je le détestais... Et j'ai alors eu la connerie de suivre mes pseudos amis dans leurs stupides délires... Une belle connerie... Mais à l'époque, je pensais agir pour le bien de Deku... Plutôt que de ce haïr lui-même autant qu'il me haïsse moi pour avoir brisé ses rêves... Mais il s'acharnait, comme lorsque nous étions enfants... Et c'est là qu'il débarque à l'examen de Yuei et qu'en plus, par je ne sais quel miracle, il l'a réussi... Et durant le cours pratique de la larve humaine, je découvre que finalement, il possède un PUTAIN d'alter... J'étais son MEILLEUR AMI et il a OSÉ me le cacher... À MOI... Alors que nous nous disions tout depuis toujours... Alors OUI, je lui en veux, OUI, je suis blessé et OUI, je regrette tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire par le passé... Mais il aurait pu me mettre au courant, au moins à moi... »_

J'étais choqué... Bakugo venait de s'ouvrir à moi. Alors que depuis le début de l'année, il ne cessait de me rejeter. Un petit sourire en coin fit progressivement apparition sur mon visage. Tandis que Bakugo gardait son visage vers le sol, je pris enfin la parole :

_« Tu sais... Dans la vie, nous faisons tous quelque chose que nous regrettons... Nous avons tous quelque chose qui pèsent sur notre conscience... Mais tu sais... Je pense que tu devrais en parler directement au concerné... après si tu... hésites ou... si tu ne sais pas de quelle façon il pourrait réagir... Je pourrais essayer de t'aider à te rapprocher de lui... Enfin si tu veux... »_

Alors que je fermer fortement les yeux, attendant le coup qui, bizarrement n'arriva pas. Alors que j'ouvrais doucement les yeux, j'entendis, dans un souffle presque inaudible, Bakugo me dire :

_« ... Ouais... Ouais merci Eiji... »_

Bon sang, mais il est malade ou quoi ? Bakugo Katsuki, cette boule de fierté qui me parle à cœur ouvert et qui me remercie ? Non mais ce n'est pas possible.

C'est à ce moment-là que la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause nous rappela où nous nous trouvions. Alors que je me dirigeai vers la porte, Bakugo m'attrapa par le bras et me tourna vers lui et me dit, avec un regard noir :

_« Si tu OSE répéter à qui que ce soit ce qui vient de se passer ici, je te JURE que je T'EXPLOSE tête d'ortie. »_

Il ajouta sur un ton plus calme et d'une voix plus basse :

_« Si t'as besoin de parler, viens me voir au lieu de te morfondre. »_

Je lui adressai un sourire plus reconnaissant en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Suite à cela, je m'étais grandement rapproché de Bakugo au point que nous étions devenu meilleurs amis et confident l'un de l'autre.

Après le tournoi, les stages en agences ont débuté. Je me suis retrouvé avec Tetsutetsu dans l'agence de Fourth Kind. Tous se passaient bien jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un message avec seulement des coordonnées GPS. Ces dernières donnaient sur une ruelle de Hosu. Un étrange mauvais pressentiment m'avait soudainement envahi. J'essayais alors de le contacter afin de demander au petit buisson de quoi il en retournait mais après être tombé sur sa messagerie pour la 6ème fois, la panique me gagna rapidement. Ce ne fut qu'une heure après la réception du message que ce dernier donna enfin signe de vie. Alors qu'il me racontait ce qui c'était passer, un nouveau sentiment bouillonnait en moi : le remord. Midoriya s'était retrouvé dans une situation où sa vie était en danger. Et il avait dû l'affronter seul...

Après ces événement, nous avions reprit nos cours mornes et sans fins. Ensuite, nous sommes partis avec la classe B en camp d'été. Tout se passait bien même si les entraînements étaient durs, sans compter les heures de rattrapage, nous étions tous réunis et nous passions un excellent moment.

Mais alors que nous étions en plein test de courage, l'alliance des supers vilains nous attaqua. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela s'était produit mais cette fois-ci, ils nous avaient pris par surprise alors que nous étions tous dispersés. Alors que nous nous étions tous plus ou moins remis de cette attaque, Mandalay nous avertit, grâce à son alter, que Bakugo était la cible des supers-vilains. Malgré tous nos efforts pour les empêcher de s'en prendre à notre camarade et mon meilleur ami, la bande de vilains réussit tout de même à le kidnapper. Une fois le choc de la nouvelle passé, je me sentais totalement inutile et faible de n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher cela. Mais le pire était surement Midoriya. Il semblait dévasté. Son ami d'enfance s'était fait enlever devant ses yeux et il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher ces malfrats d'agir. Quand la nouvelle fut digérée, les blessés conduits à l'hôpital, l'intégralité de la classe s'était retrouvée dans la chambre du buisson. Le voir si touché par la disparition de son ami d'enfance me pinçait le cœur. Suite à une longue discussion où le ton monta plus ou moins, certains d'entre nous avions décidé d'aller porter secours à notre camarade et ami bien que les héros professionnels et que le gnocchi qui nous sert de professeur principal nous ai défendu d'intervenir. Après une longue route où un silence lourd et tendu flottait autours de notre groupe, nous étions arrivés dans le secteur où le signal GPS indiquait la position de Bakugo. Alors que les héros professionnels intervenaient, nous avions pu aider Bakugo à s'échapper. Un long combat avait alors débuté entre All Might et un certain All For One dont la tête ne me revenait pas. Après de nombreux rebondissement, dont la révélation de la véritable apparence d'All Might, nous avions pu enfin rentrer chez nous. Mais alors que je me trouvais allongé sur mon lit, après avoir dû subir un véritable sermon de la part de notre professeur principal, je ne pouvais oublier l'expression que Midoriya avait sur son visage quand All Might avait pointé du doigt la caméra en disant : « Le prochain, c'est toi ! ».

Au final, je pouvais en conclure deux choses :

Premièrement, Yuei n'est vraiment pas un lycée ordinaire.

Deuxièmement, cette première moitié d'année avait été un véritable parcours du combattant.

Et enfin troisièmement, lorsque je regardais ou pensais à la petite tête verte de ma classe, d'étranges sensations m'envahissaient sans que je n'en comprenne la cause...


End file.
